The Girls Adventures at Ouran High
by MyKittyChan
Summary: When chairman Suoh decides to invite 5 elite girls to Ouran in the middle of the year, who better to show them around then the Hosts? Making women swoon is the host club's specialty, but with these ladies, our hosts might just get a little more than they bargained for. Co-writer: Spunkygirl6487
1. SYOC CLOSED!

**Hey Guys!**

**I've decided to do an OC Story! (Hinting the title!) Anyways it's currently open so please send in a OC to me! The form will be posted on my page for copy paste reasons. Go there, fill it out and send it to me PM ONLY! I look forward to all of your OCs!**

**RULES**

* * *

1. It must be a girl. Sorry, no exceptions I don't do yaoi!

2. Must be a **ORIGINAL** character. Don't make them exactly like someone in the host club.

3. No mary-sues.(I don't know if the 2nd and 3rd rule mean the same thing so yeah.)

4. must have a pairing.

5. If you actually read the rules put "Rihanna" Somewhere in your form.

6. Be creative!

* * *

**I Look forward to seeing your OCs!**

**Ciao,**

**Cookie**


	2. Update on OCs! SYOC CLOSED!

**Hey Guys!**

**So I already have the Kyoya OC and the ****_maybe _****Karou OC (I'm labeling them by their pairs) but I still need more OCs! Please send in your OCs, PS. I would REALLY like twins.**

**Thank you all so much! The rules on in the previous chapter!**

**I love you all!**

**Ciao,**

**Cookie**

**PS. I forgot to add, give credit to SpunkyGirl6487 who is helping me co-write this!**


	3. OC FINAL CAST

**Hey Guys! SYOCs are CLOSED! Sorry for those who did not get a character! Here are the main OCs and their pairs.**

Miyako Yukimura- Karou **OC**

Mai Risa Matsu- **MoriOC**

Raven Violet Winters- **Honey OC**

Kimiko Nakahara- **Kyoya OC**

Leah O'Neal- Hikaru** OC**

* * *

**And here are the (Supporting) OCs!**

**Geran Alfred Camany**

**Sakura and Rin Nekozawa**

**That's all for now! If you want a cameo character, please send me an OC!**

* * *

I Hope you all enjoy them! Might take me up to a week to post! Please continue to read my story and offer any comments/suggestions!

I love you all!

Ciao,

Cookie


	4. Welcome to Ouran!

**Hey Guys!**

**So me and Spunky-Chan finally got this chapter together! I hope you enjoy! (Not a cliffhanger but still slightly interesting)**

**I love you all!**

**Ciao,**

**Cookie**

* * *

**Chairman Suoh POV**

Today is the day the girls arrive. I've asked my son and his friends to show them around, but after meeting these girls, they'll be doing a little more than a tour.

A knock sounds from my door. "Come in," I call. The door opens to reveal five beautiful girls, looking as if they're in the middle of a conversation.

"I presume you are the transfer students?" I ask them professionally. But inside, I'm bubbling with joy. They're all friends already! This is perfect! My plan is working!

"Yes, sir." The one with long black hair steps up. She seems to be the leader of this group.

"Good then, now would you mind telling me all of your names?" I ask the black haired leader.

She nods. "I'm Nakahara Kimiko." I get a better look at her. She has her hair cascading down her back, nearly reaching her waist, and is wearing a white top and multi colored leggings.

"I'm Raven Winters." I look down at a girl in a wheelchair, but even out of it she couldn't be over five feet tall. She has shorter black hair and is pale.

"I'm Leah." Bright red hair, green eyes, pale skin, and freckles. She is definitely the princess.

I attempt to bow but she just shakes her head at me.

"It's okay you don't have to bow." She has a kind smile on her face, not at all the spoiled kid her parents had described.

"But, your Highness-" I start to say before getting cut off by everyone else in the room.

"YOU'RE A PRINCESS?" They shout, nearly busting my eardrums in the process. Not like I wasn't used to it, I have Tamaki for a son after all.

Leah rubs the back of her neck sheepishly. "Uh, yeah…"

Everyone is momentarily stunned before an unknown girl jumps into action. "Well, I don't know if I can top that introduction, but I'm Miyako."

**Miyako POV**

I look at the other girls expectantly. I mean come on! Jump into action here! She's a princess, so what? Get over it!

The girl formerly introduced as Mai comes to her senses as well.

"And I'm Mai Risa Matsu."

"Great, now that those are over, the boys should be here any minute." Chairman suoh states, clasping his hands together. I roll my eyes at him. He's obviously trying to be professional and failing miserably.

"Boys?" Both Leah and Kimiko ask at the same time. Leah excited, Kimi confused. Leah could be so hyperactive sometimes. Like when I met her…

_**Twenty Minutes Ago**_

_How much longer am I going to have to wait?_ I glared at the clock that hung high on the wall opposite of my blue cushioned chair. I swung my legs back and forth, watching my brown sandals blur past at my speed. It felt like I'd been sitting in this same uncomfortably squishy chair for hours. I wasn't a patient person, at all, so waiting to be called into the Chairman of Ouran's office was practically killing me. The clock continued to tick loudly disrupting the quiet of the waiting area. It felt like every piercing tick was laughing at my boredom, causing me to feel overwhelmingly antsy. I just wanted to get up and do something, anything. Ugh, I can't stand this!

I gave a huff, deciding to lay across the many chairs that lined the beige wall. I spread my limbs out across the tacky blue cushions, watching my black hair slowly slide off the side and hang over the white tiled floor.

"Uhh- are you okay?"

I gave a loud squeal, flinching and flailing my airs around in the air, almost causing me to crash to the ground. I caught myself instantly, jerking up into a sitting position hugging my legs to my chest, crystal blue eyes widening in surprise.

A girl stood before me, her own dark blue eyes rounded, probably shocked by my reaction. Her dark brows rose like two inches, stopping almost to her hairline. Her equally dark brown hair was tied into a neat but stylish bun at the crown of her head. A floral print sundress clung to her torso and flared out around her thighs reaching down to about two inch above her knees. Definitely not chairman Suoh.

I giggled, grinning at the teen before me. "Yeah, I'm just bored. I've been waiting to get into the Chairman's office but I think he's forgotten that I'm supposed to be here. I'm Miyako, by the way- transfer student."

"I'm a transfer student too." The girl in front of me nodded with understanding. At this I immediately perked up. Chairman Suoh did say there will be 4 other girls. This must be one of them!

"I'm Yukimura Miyako, but you can call me Mi-chan!" I guess I was speaking a little loud because the secretary -that old bat- shot me a glare. I brushed it off. I really don't care what she thinks of me.

"I'm Matsu Mai." The girl replied calmly, and much to the old bat- erm I mean secretary's- pleasure, quietly.

We talked a bit, or at least I talked and she listened. That was okay though. I could talk for hours.

Eventually another girl walked up to us. "You're transfer students as well?" She asked us. She had an innocent look, but I could tell she would be trouble. Good thing I like trouble.

We both nodded at her and introduced ourselves. "I'm Pri- Er, i mean Leah. Call me Leah." She replied nervously. Her intro was weird, but i brushed it off. She was probably just new to Japanese. At least, she didn't look like she was from Japan.

As if reading my thoughts, she laughed. "I'm from Ireland, just got here yesterday actually."

Creepy. Hm, maybe she did some magic on me? Or maybe she secretly an alien who just read my mind! I let my thoughts wander to conspiracy theories and Mai and Leah talked about god knows what.

I skipped beside the two girls, humming to myself as they continued to chat. Well at least I wasn't the only one starting school here. This place seemed so big, I'm sure I'd have a hard time fitting in as the new girl all by myself. They seemed okay, I'd have to stick with them for sure.

"Do you think those two over there are the remaining transfer students?" Leah asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

We all turned to where the redhead was facing to see a girl in a wheelchair being pushed not too far from us by another girl with long inky black hair. They seemed to be heading in our direction, or rather, to Suoh's door.

"Hey! Over here!" I called out, wildly waving my arms about my head and motioning for them to come over. The black haired female didn't hesitate to make her way over with the pale girl.

"Are you guys here to speak with chairman Suoh too?" The pale girl in the wheelchair asked, looking up at us questioningly. She didn't seem too thrilled to be here. Maybe she didn't like rich people or something?

"Yes, we're transfer students. I'm Leah, this is Mai and Miyako." Leah gave the two a smirk, flicking her fiery hair over her shoulder. Mai gave a polite nod in response to her name.

"You can call me Mi-chan!" I smiled brightly, giving a small wave for emphasis.

"It's good to meet you three, I'm Kimiko and this is Raven. We met in the elevator, we're transfer students as well." Kimiko seemed pretty nice, definitely confident in herself.

Raven on the other hand, seemed to have a attitude, despite being in a wheelchair.

_Hmm, me and her are going to get along just fine…_

"So are we just supposed to sit here or what?" Kimiko huffed, placing a hand on her hip.

"Um, we don't know, the chairman is supposed to call us in or something." Leah piped up, for once looking unsure of herself.

Kimiko rolled her eyes at us. "Seriously? How long have you guys been sitting out here?" Without waiting for a reply, she marched up to the door and knocked on it. More like banged.

"Come in." A voice sounded from behind the door.

After sharing a glance with Leah, who looked equally nervous, We slowly stepped into the room.

_**Present Time**_

**Miyako POV Continued**

"Yes, boys. Several will be here soon to show you ladies around. As for now, you can all just wait here." Suoh said, making his way back around to sit in his swivel chair behind his mahogany desk.

Hmm.. Boys huh? I wonder what they will be like? They better not be arrogant or snooty, or I'm so outta here.

I rocked back on my heels, boredly glancing around the rather colorful office room. Several pictures lined the walls and others placed in awkward disarray on his desk. Most of them seemed to only hold two occupants, Suoh and a blonde haired teenage boy. His son maybe?

A purple couch sat to the right of his desk, with a coffee table adjacent. A full bookshelf sat across from that, leaning against the blue wall. Who did this guy's color scheme anyways? This whole room looks like something out of an 80's drag queen magazine.

We all awkwardly took a seat on the couch, well everyone but Raven. How long does it take for a couple of boys to come to Suoh's office? Like I swear I could've already eaten two cakes and five pies by now.

**Kimiko POV**

Just as we decided to sit down on the obnoxiously purple couch (Who even decided to make a purple couch anyways?) The door bursts open to reveal six guys huffing and panting.

"Hello son, you're late." Suoh says to the blonde one in front.

"I'm-" Pant. "Sorry,-" Pant. "Father I-" Pant. seriously dude, just take a second to breath!

Suoh seems to think the same thing as me because he says, "Tamaki, take a second to breath. I don't want to have to send you to that good for nothing infirmary because you can't breath." Wait. Hold on a second. What does he mean good for nothing? Shouldn't this school have a working infirmary? I'm a little concerned. My parents pay good money for me to attend this place so there better at least be a functioning infirmary.

"He's good chairman Suoh." Two identical boys chimed in perfect unison. _Twins? How stereotypical. _I bit my lip to hold back my offensive remarks. Woah there Kimiko, chill girl, now's not the time. You need to be level headed and understanding.

The heavy door slammed open again, revealing a dark haired male standing in the door frame looking much calmer than the other boys disheveled entrance. His glaces glinted, making it impossible to see his eyes just for a split second before he stepped forwards and into the tacky room.

He ran a hand through his hair with ease before shooting a small smile to Suoh.

"Sorry we're late sir, we had to close up the club." He said while taking his spot next to the other six boys, his regretful tone sounded fake to me. Who does this guy think he is? Acting like he's all better than Chairman Suoh, I think not!

I quickly cut Suoh off before he could reply, pushing passed the group of boys to glare wildly at the taller teen. "Took you long enough, don't yah think? We all have a tight schedule, not just you. Why don't you try thinking about others for once rather than yourself?" I bit out, my ice blue eyes darkening in irritation. I hate egotistical jerks like this guy.

He seemed to stare at me for a moment before a light bulb flickered on in his head. "Ah, you must be Nakahara Kimiko. It said in your files that you were known for picking fights with other students." The rich bastard before me flashed his glasses in a way that was supposed to make me uncomfortable, but just made me even more mad. What did he think he was doing? He wasn't better than be! Hate to break it to you Mr. High and Mighty, but we're on the same level.

"First of all, you have no right prying into other's business in a way that is probably illegal, but you get away with it 'cause you're rich. Second of all, all of those kids started the fight first. So next time, get your facts straight before you start blabbering on about people's private lives. Got it?" I guess I got pretty loud, because everyone in the room took a noticeable step away from me. Damn, first people I meet and I scare them. Figures.

This was going to be a lovely school year.

* * *

**Hey Guys!**

**I hope you liked it so far! And if you didn't I learn from experiance that chapters get better over time! So bear with me!**

**I love you all!**

**Ciao,**

**Cookie**


	5. Hikaru & Leah

**Hey Guys!**

**So I've decided to make each chapter a pairings POV. For example, HikaruxLeah POVs. (that's this chapter)**

**I hope all of you enjoy and please R&R!**

**I love you all!**

**Ciao,**

**Cookiemonkey123**

* * *

**Leah's POV**

I giggled a little as I watched Kimiko and the Mr. Glasses(As i have deemed him) argue. Hm, awkward sexual tension, Check, supposed burning hatred for each other, check, standing really, _really_ close to one another, check. They totally had a thing for each other.

I scanned the room, playing matchmaker. Well, Mai and the eerily silent boy would work well together, The short blond would be great for Raven…

Hm, this would require tremendous amounts of awkward situations, provided by me of course.

As I was thinking, Mr. Suoh's plan dawned on me. I sidled up to the chairman, ready to call him out on it but quickly bit my tongue. Maybe I should wait?

I glanced over to Suoh again to see the man watching everyone from over his desk with pent up excitement, almost like a child on Christmas Eve. Yep, Suoh was totally planning something. What an evil man! Well, not evil, maybe just a little bored...

* * *

**Hikaru POV**

I scanned the room full of girls, wondering who we'd have to show around. I secretly hoped it was the redhead. There was just something about her that made me slightly interested. She was pretty, yes, but that wasn't it at all. She actually _intrigued _me, unlike the many girls that came into the host club day after day. No, I didn't like her, anyways it was way too soon to tell something of that degree. I just met the girl for crying out loud. She just made me feel curious. I quickly looked to Karou, he seemed to have hearts in his eyes as he stared at the energetic girl in front.

Damn, he likes her doesn't he? I'm going to have some fun with this.

I nudged Karou out of his love-struck state, and nodded towards the girl, eyebrows raised. My twin just blushed and shook his head. Cue, smirk.

"Shouldn't we introduce ourselves?" I look over at Kyoya, whose glare had settled down for now.

"Ah, yes my dears, I apologize. We don't even know each others names." Tamaki turned on his 'prince' (more like stupid) act. "I am Suoh Tamaki, 2nd year."

"I'm Ootori Kyoya, also a 2nd year." Kyoya struck his 'cool' pose.

"I'm Haninozuka Mitskuni, but you can call me Honey, 3rd year!"

"Morinozuka Takashi, 3rd year." Mori-Sempai said in his deep voice.

It was our turn. "We're Hittachiin Hikaru and Karou, 1st years!" My brother and I chorused.

"And I'm Fujioka Haruhi, 1st year." Haruhi was last.

"Is it just me or are their names really weird?" The redhead girl from earlier asks. Huh, I knew she wasn't Japanese.

"What's your name, princess?" Tamaki kissed her hand.

"Wh-hat? P-princess? I'm just a normal person… I'm Leah" she stuttered out, looking slightly panicked.

_This might be interesting_, I thought.

Karou and I slid next to her, sandwiching the Leah in between us.

"Why so-" I whispered in her ear.

"-Nervous?" Karou finishes.

She attempts to laugh it off, but she couldn't hide the blush that threatened to spill across her pale cheeks.

She quickly maneuvered her way from between us to stand directly in front of us. She placed a hand on her jutted hip and the other brushed a few fiery strands away from her eyes. Definitely interesting.

"Can you not?" She raised an eyebrow and sighed in an over dramatic fashion, then her frown suddenly transformed into a mischievous smirk.

Karou and I locked eyes for a brief moment, what was this girl planning? The redhead chuckled darkly, facing me with an amused glint.

"Hey, Carrot." Wait. _What_ did she just call me? Carrot?

I look over at Karou, who's laughing his head off. Hey, what the hell happened to _brothers_?

"Shut up, you're a carrot as well." I growled at my twin.

He -the little traitor- laughed harder. "But at least i'm not impersonating a tomato."

I must have come across confused, because Miyako supplied with a giggle, "Your cheeks are burning." I immediately held my hand up to my cheek, and it was, in fact, on fire.

"Shut up!" I yelled at my fellow first years. That just made them laugh harder.

"I-" Gasp. "-Didn't-" Gasp. "-Realize you'd-" Gasp. "-Get so-" Gasp. "-Mad." Leah attempted to say while laughing.

A smirk came across my face as I thought of the best comeback.

"It's okay, _strawberry._" She immediately stopped laughing and started glaring at me.

"At least i'm not a carrot-tomato crossbreed." the fiery redhead huffed, stomping away drama queen style. Screw interesting she's just an annoying little brat.

She stomps back, looking peeved that she had to come back.

"Where the hell is our classroom?" She growls, only looking at Karou. I guess she doesn't like being called a strawberry. Cue smirk.

"If you two are done flirting, we'd love to find out just where our classroom's are located." Raven interrupted, giving us both an annoyed look. I actually forgot everyone else was here for a minute. Wait, flirting? I don't think so! We weren't doing such a thing. That's gross… No, just no. Me and Leah? That's not going to happen. Ever.

"We weren't flirting!" Both me and Leah yell in sync.

"Yeah, well whatever you say. I'd like to move on though, we've been in this room for long enough." Raven said, turning her wheelchair towards the door. Honey scurried to help her but she quickly shrugged him off. The little sempai walked back to Mori, looking dejected.

"Great idea Raven. Boys, show these lovely ladies this wonderful establishment we call Ouran. Don't forget to be on your very best behavior!" Suoh immediately shooed us out of his horrendous office that looked like an 80's drag queen puked all over and into the waiting room. He gave us a bright smile before slamming the wooden door in our faces. How rude. Seriously though, that man should let us remodel that car wreck he calls an office, it's just plain ugly.

As we walk, I glance back at strawberry (As I have now deemed her), and she seems to be planning something. I'm curious, but we're not exactly on speaking terms.

Kyoya quickly starts a long rant about the discovery of Ouran and our lovely background, not even pausing to take a breath. I almost fall asleep standing up. The only one that actually seems interested is Kimiko and Mai, well Mai just looks somewhat indifferent but she wasn't falling asleep like the rest of us. Kimiko looks genuinely interested, that girl definitely looks like she'd be a fan of random facts. How can anyone actually like that kind of stuff?

After the tour, we all go home, as it was almost 8. I'm surprised Suoh let us stay that late. I wonder what Tono senior is thinking…

**Leah POV**

I let out a long sigh as I flop onto my bedspread, my red hair flowing out around me almost like the crown my brother will soon wear. What a long day this has been. First, I meet a couple of girls that seem to be pretty nice, then I met a weird man who was shipping his students together like a crazed fangirl, and lastly I came into acquaintance with seven boys that definitely have problems. Especially that carrot head. What was his name again? Hikohu? No, it was Hikaru or something. Oh well, I'll just call him carrot. He was kind of a jerk, definitely self absorbed. Too cocky, I'll have to break that one down. This will be fun.

I rolled over on the duvet, facing the large window that my bed leaned against. I can't believe I'm all the way in Japan, so far away from my home. Tokyo was beautiful, a huge contrast to my homeland of Ireland. Not that Ireland wasn't pretty, I was just used to seeing it every single day. Japan was a nice change. Dozens of cars of every color sped quickly along the streets below, what seemed like millions of people crowded the sidewalk and spaces outside the many towering stores and restaurants. What an interesting place.

School was going to be something else. I'd never been to a school of all rich kids before, I was mainly homeschool in the castle at home, with the exception of that one private school. This was going to be a wild adventure, I'm completely sure of it.

I slowly pulled myself off of the comfortable mattress and over to one of my dressers. I had to get ready for bed, my first day of school was tomorrow so I needed rest. I opened one of the white drawers and pulled out a pair of pajamas and started attempting to put them on. I yanked the designer top over my bright, straight as a board, hair then pulled on the matching pair of pink pants. Yawning, I made my way over to my bed again and threw back the covers before slipping in.

This was going to be a _long_ school year.


	6. Honey & Raven

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry it took me so long to post but this chapter was really hard for me! If you don't like it cut me some slack, I'm not a professional!**

**I love you all!**

**Ciao,**

**Cookiemonkey123**

* * *

**Honey POV**

She doesn't like me.

The thought wouldn't stop stampeding through my mind as I lay in bed, tossing and turning. She was the most beautiful girls I had ever seen, and she hates me. I couldn't ignore the way she just brushed me off as if I meant nothing.

After getting no sleep, I head to school, slightly exhausted.

In the car, Takashi isn't paying much attention to whatever Satoshi is rambling about today. He must be thinking about Mai, I silent duo had a short conversation filled with 'ah's and one syllable answers. It was probably the longest conversation Takashi has ever had.

Careful to keep my smirk hidden behind a mask of innocence, I climb onto Takashi's lap. "What are you thinking about, Taka-chan?" I ask my younger cousin.

He murmurs a nothing but I notice a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Were you thinking about the transfer students?" I slowly ease my way into to the topic.

"Ah." Was his only reply. Not that I expected much else. He was the silent type for a reason after all.

"Were you thinking about Mai-chan?" Takashi just looks at me, but doesn't say anything.

"Do you like her?" I knew Takashi wasn't one to get crushes, in fact the only one he had ever had was on Haruhi, and that didn't last. But this girl seemed different. I noticed, she was calm the entire time, even when Lea-chan and Hika-chan fought, only giggling every once in a while to remind us of her presence. In a way, she was a lot like Takashi.

"She's nice." My younger cousin replied evenly, purposely not answering my question.

I slipped off the 'innocent' look I had been still trying to hold. He wasn't buying anyway. "But you like her more than that. During the tour, you couldn't take your eyes off her." A smirk now resides on my cute face.

"You like Raven." My smirk instantly turns into a frown. I wasn't surprised he can tell, I was practically drooling over her but still, he didn't have to go and point it out.

"Doesn't matter, she hates me." I toy with Usa-chan absentmindedly. I had hoped this talk would take my mind of her but it seems everything just leads back to ebony-haired girl. I look up when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Give it time, Mitskuni." My cousin looked at me seriously and I decided to trust him. She'll like me eventually, I just have to keep being sweet to her. Yeah, that's it. I'll offer her cake today!

We walk into the music room together, me deep in thought about which cake to offer Raven. Cherry, or strawberry. I decided on the second when I remembered how she laughed at the strawberry comment yesterday. Now, on to what kind of frosting...

"So, those girls were nice. I'm sure they will fit in nicely here." Tamaki interrupted the silence, his smile bright and cheery despite the early time. We were currently in music room three. We'd usually come in to the club early before classes started just to get everything set up for the day, and as usual, Tamaki was the only one happy to be here. I wasn't even in the mood this early. The bubbly blonde was practically bouncing on his feet, an unknown source supplying his good mood.

Haruhi looked up from her spot on one of the couches, book in hand, giving Tamaki a rather bored frown. "I agree, they were nice but I'm not sure if they'll fit in like everyone else."

Tamaki's gaze shot over to the brunette, his perfectly arched brows furrowing in confusion. Even Kyoya's attention turned to Haruhi. The girl didn't seem to notice, or care for that matter, as she turned back to her book, brown eyes scanning over the page.

"Well that's kind of mean, Haruhi," Kaoru started, golden eyes wide with shock.

"-even for us. What do you mean they won't fit in?" Hikaru finished, leaning over his twin's head to stare at the girl, his eyes narrowed in scrutiny.

"Yeah Haru-chan, that's really mean." I pouted, clutching Usa-chan to my chest. What's gotten into the Natural?

"Guys, I didn't mean it in that way. Jeez, calm down will you? I just meant that they act differently than the rest of the girls that go here. They don't seem as stuck up, they seem more real." Haruhi answered, her eyebrows knitted together as she scanned us all over.

Oh. Yeah, that makes sense. The girls didn't act like the ones we were used to. They didn't fangirl over us like everyone else. I wonder how Tama-chan's going to get them to come to the host club.

I glance at the clock and realize it's time to go. Grabbing my cake for Raven(I've decided on strawberry with cream frosting), I head out the doors of the Host club, with Mori trailing silently behind.

We reach our classroom, 3-A. As I open the doors, at least a dozen of girls surround us and my spirits sink as I realize none of them are the one I want to talk to. But I put on a happy face and talk to the fangirls anyways.

As we talk, one of them takes notice of the box in my hands and points at it. "Hey honey, who's that cake for?" Everyone of them peers down at the box in my hands. I beam brightly.

"It's for the new student!" I chirp. Their eyes widen as the start asking questions a mile a minute.

"Really? Who's the new student?"

"I didn't know that there was a new student."

"What do they look like?"

"What's he like?" The shot the questions at me, their words overlapping each other. As I was about to respond, and tell them that the he is actually a girl, a voice from behind beat me to it.

"Actually, he's a she." Raven's obviously irritated voice spoke up. I turned and nearly glomped her before deciding against it. Instead, I held out my peace offering.

"Here Rae-chan! I got you cake!"

**Raven's POV**

"Here Rae-chan! I got you a cake!" I look at the _very_ tempting cake being offered to me. It looks so good… with the white cream frosting, and hot fudge over it… no, stop. I musn't do this. Never mind that I skipped breakfast… and I'm so hungry… no, no, let's think straight.

"I don't want it." I attempt to say as rudely as possible, but that cake looked delicious, and it doesn't come out the way I wanted it to. Honey notices this and proceeds to torment me.

"Are you sure? It's strawberry, with white cream frosting, and hot fudge, with shreds of chocolate on it…" He continued to list of other things until I'm wiping drool off my chin.

"So, are you completely sure you don't want it?" He asks me again when he finishes and I roll my eyes.

"Just give me it already." I reach to grab the cake but Honey holds it away from me, where I can't reach.

"So you do want it?" He says as if he'd known all along, which he probably has.

Glaring at him, I reply through gritted teeth, "Yes." Was my only response. He was lucky I actually agreed to giving in, so he better give up this little game. The dumb little blonde continued to hold the cake above me, making it look like a scene from The Lion King. I was seriously about to karate chop this kid.

"Give it to me." I demanded, my frown deepening even further. Honey just continued to grin, my clearly annoyed state not doing anything to deter him. The fangirls were staring at us, wide eyed and completely silent.

"Are you sure you want it? I mean, I can just eat the whole thing by myself if you want." The blonde pulled the cake towards himself, smiling even wider at me. This kid _was_ evil! These fangirls were blind if they thought otherwise. I don't care what anyone says, he's definitely not as innocent as he looks.

Well, if the fool wasn't going to give it to me, I might as well take it. I shrugged my shoulders then punched him in the gut, _hard_. Not hard enough to actually damage any organs or cause internal bleeding but hard enough to feel at least a little pressure.

The fangirls all screeched at once, sounding like a flock of birds trying to mate, looking shocked and worried all at the same time. Honey made a small noise in the back of his throat, slowly bending over and clutching his side in obvious pain as he dropped the cake right into my awaiting arms. Ha, that's what he gets.

Mori came practically out of nowhere, making his presence evident as he bent over Honey and mumbled out an, "Are you alright?"

I happily wheeled over to the other side of the room, smile on my pale face. This was going to be a good day. I giggled to myself as I stuffed my face with the delicious cake. Yum, and to think I almost turned this down!

"That wasn't very nice you know." A voice came from my left almost making me scream. I snapped my head in the direction, seeing Mai frowning down at me, her dark blue eyes judging me. I immediately relaxed at seeing the older girl.

"Hey, he started it. I just finished it." I pouted, eating the last bit of cake left. The brunette sighed, slowly pulling out a chair next to me and sat down. She tugged her bag over and dropped it down onto the wood floor. Goodness, what does she have in that thing? It sounds like a small child, or several.

She shook her head at me, somehow her brown hair managed to stay in the bun on top of her head. She glanced down at her freshly painted pink nails, sufficiently ignoring me. Well, okay then…

Honey and Mori came up and sat behind us. Mori behind Mai, And honey behind me.

"So i take it you enjoyed it?" Honey poked me from behind. i turned and answered, "So I take it you want another punch?" Two certain tall third years and a horde of fangirls glared at me. What? I was joking!

"If it means you'll talk to me." Honey smiled, a genuine smile, and I couldn't help but smile back. He took notice of this and I quickly replaced it with a scowl.

"I saw you smile." He teases and I narrow my eyes. He just grins wider.

The teacher walks in and I turn back around in my chair. As he drones on and on about some war and the importance of math and a bunch of other shit that nobody pays attention to.

The day is over and the teacher finally shuts up. I'm about to leave when Honey steps in front of me.

"Will you come to the Host club?" He blinks at me with innocent eyes that he should know don't work by now.

"First of all, those eyes don't work on me stop trying, second of all, why the hell would I want to go to a host club?" I deadpan.

His innocent look immediately fell. His eyebrows creased and the corners of his mouth turned downwards.

"Fine." He stated, a look of irritation fluttering across his face, his sweet tone no longer noticeable. Fine? What is that supposed to mean? Is he giving up, just like that? Seriously?

"Takashi, get her."

Apparently not.

**Honey POV**

I sighed as Takashi carried a certain unwilling third year to the host club. I wish she'd just come on her own. Why can't she be normal and fawn over us? It would be so much easier to win her over. If I had given any of those fangirls a cake they would have started planning the wedding. But she, she just isn't that way. And as much as it annoys me, I wouldn't have it any other way.

We approach the doors to our club and open them. It's not hosting hours just yet, so no bright light and rose petals came at us yet. Good, she'd probably flip out if it did.

The boys stare at Raven, who is still being carried by Mori, then turn their gazes toward me in a questioning manner.

I shrug innocently. "She wouldn't come on her own."

Tamaki snaps out of the initial shock first and runs over to Raven, who is currently sitting in her wheelchair seething.

"Oh, my princess! I'm so sorry to have caused you trouble. Please forgive me by accepting this rose." The Host king holds out a rose towards Rae-chan, and she instantly slaps it away.

"I don't want you stupid roses; I want to leave!" The black haired girl barked angrily. I would be scared, but she's harmless.

_Yeah, that punch to the gut was completely harmless_, the sarcastic thought races through my mind before I can stop it.

Shaking off the feeling, I make my way over to the aggressive teenager. "But Rae-chan, you can't leave, this is how you will repay me for punching me."

Everyone has a different reaction to this comment. Raven gets angrier (If that was even possible), the twins smirk, Takashi hardens, Tamaki rants on about how his 'daughter' shouldn't do stuff like that, Kyoya's glasses glint, and poor Haruhi just looks plain confused.

"So she," One twin starts.

"Punched you?" The other finishes, placing both their elbows atop Raven's head. _Uh oh_, I thought as I glanced over at Takashi, silently agreeing with him. This wasn't going to end well.

"Get the fuck off me." The fair girl before me growled. Yes, growled, like a cat.

As Tamaki went on and on about how a young lady should not use such language, I could visibly _see _Raven getting angrier by the second.

In attempt to calm her down, I asked, "Would you like some cake, Rae-chan?" She nods silently and we head over to my table.

Once we were there, I got some cake and we ate in silence for a good few minutes, until my guests came.

"Hey, Honey-sempai, who's this?" A second year asks, referring to Rae-chan. She looks a little jealous at how close we were sitting and I didn't blame her. I had made it so that we so close we were almost sitting in each others laps.

"This is Raven, but you can call her Rae-chan!" I introduce the feisty teenager.

"Call me that and I will murder your future children." She growls, looking into her teacup.

The girls, minus Raven, all shared a look of worry and annoyance. Hopefully, she didn't scare my guests away… I noticed how the other girls seem to look her over, almost in disgust, like she was some kind of filth or something of low degree. Yeah, they were definitely jealous. I couldn't help but feel bad for the teen. Would she be able to make friends if all of the girls she's encountered so far are treating her like this? Maybe I should sit somewhere else…

I looked at her, in all her 4' 9" glory and cuteness and smiled. Yeah, that wasn't happening anytime soon.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**I hope you liked it! Please post in the comments below what you thought!**

**PS. Raven and Honey's ship name is Haven**

**PPS. Next chapter will be KimkoxKyoya (Ship name ideas? Anyone?)**


	7. Kyoya & Kimiko

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry it took so long to update but school was just starting for me so I've been kind of busy... for once in my life...**

**Anyways, Here is the next chapter! And the official ship name is Kyoko!**

**I love you all!**

**Ciao,**

**MyKittyChan (PS. yes I changed my pen name)**

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

I looked over to where Honey-sempai and Raven-sempai were and frowned. It was obvious Honey-sempai was in love with her, and this could be bad for club business.

"I could be wrong, but I think Honey-sempai's in love with her." A voice from behind says and I jump. Who the hell was that. I turn to see Kimiko grinning like a cheshire cat. I shoot her the infamous Ootori glare.

"Awww, did I scare you?" She asks as if she were talking to a child, purposely taunting me, trying to get me to snap. Well, news for you, it wasn't going to work.

I put on my best fake smile and reply with a, "No not at all, Nakahara-san. Merely surprised me." She wasn't going to get to me.

"I thought the famous Kyoya Ootori didn't get surprised?" She leans on the back of my chair, way too close for my liking.

"Forgive me; I was, startled." I stand up, hoping to get away from her extreme closeness. I figured she was doing this on purpose. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some guest to attend to." I made a move to leave, but her voice stopped me.

"I'd like to request you today." My pencil snapped, but it was the only sign of my anger. I quickly straightened myself out before facing the much shorter girl.

"What did you say?" I asked rather harshly, giving her my most fierce glare. The teen didn't seem affected at all, more like amused to say the least.

"You heard me, you won't turn down a guest now will you Kyo-Kyo?" She smirked widely, her light blue eyes gleaming in self satisfaction. Kyo-Kyo? Really? Well she was right about me not turning down a guest, but she was more like vermin. The raven haired girl threw herself down into a carefully carved wooden chair, her posture surprisingly straight, more business like. What was she planning?

Kimiko placed her clasped hands onto the table in front of her, the smirk that once adorned her pale face was soon replaced by a more serious expression.

"I read your file too, ya know. It's more of a hobby really. I love knowing anything and everything. I have to analyze my surroundings, and that includes people. And we're more alike than you know."

I inwardly sneered at thought thought of being like that pretentious brat. She obviously picked up on this and smirked. "Yes, Kyoya, we are alike, get over it. Now, about requesting you…" Her smirk grew and I sighed.

"Yes, right this way, Nakahara-hime." I lead over to a empty table, seeing as she is my only customer.

We sat down on the hand-crafted chairs from France. "Would you like some tea, Nakahara-hime?" I asked her, a tight smile on my lips. She oddly laughed. "It's okay Kyoya, you don't have to be nice to me. You don't even have to talk to me. I just want to observe."

I stared at the strange girl who comes to not be hosted. "Okay." I say, albeit gratefully. I'd probably break more than a few pencils if I had to host her for more than an hour. I settled down with my computer and she resided in her chair, looking around the vast music room.

Kimiko POV

I watched Kyoya out of the corner of my eye. If my father taught me anything, it's keep your friends close and your enemies closer. If that was case, I'd have to keep the raven-haired boy pretty damn close.

As the Host Club went on, I felt thoroughly disgusted. Was this even legal? I asked Kyoya, but he thoroughly ignored me, opting to his computer. As he typed god knows what (probably the height-weight ratio of each customer) on his computer, I mentally seethed. I know he doesn't like me, but he could at least respond! I huffed in annoyance and decided to ignore him too.

My gaze shifted around the many other females that took up several areas around the room. Most of them were fangirling about something or other, looking absolutely ridiculous as they fretted over the so called hosts. But, I had to admit that they had an absurd amount of fans. What was wrong with these girls? They didn't need to completely rely on and worship these idiots. We're strong independent women that can stand on our own. We don't need a man to boss us around. It should be the other way around.

Kyoya continued to ignore me, but I wasn't as offended as earlier. He seemed to at least be relaxed in my presence.

After the host club was over and the fangirls were urged out the door, I hid in the shadows, waiting for the real host club to unfold. I could see behind their precious little masks, and I'll admit, I was curious as to what they're really like.

As the doors to music room three finally closed, I watched as the blonde king immediately turned to a certain brunette first-year and twirled him around, hugging the boy close to his chest.

"My darling daughter!" Wait, what? What did he just say?

"You were just absolutely divine today!" Haruhi(kun?) pushed the hyperactive teen off of… um… it, blushing. "Sempai, get off!"

A light bulb flickers on in Music Room #3.

"Tamaki, couldn't you have at least waited until all the guests leave to start your little rant?" Kyoya asks, gesturing to me.

Two amber eyes turned to me as the infamous shadow king snapped his fingers, a sound that I would learn to loathe dearly.

TIME SKIP BECAUSE AUTHOR-CHAN IS A FAILURE!

Still Kimiko POV

We were all sitting on Miyako's floor, listening to Leah rant on and on about how terrible Hikaru, or as she refers to him, carrot, is. Raven sat to my left on the carpet, propped up by Miyako's lacy pink duvet covered bed, stuffing her face with popcorn trying in vain to ignore the redheaded princess. Mai was painting her nails, half listening to the Irish girl's blabbering. Miyako, forever the child, was staring at her flatscreen television that sat about two feet in front of us, her arms wrapped securely around a plush kitty pillow, her focus completely on the romantic comedy she had begged us to watch earlier. Leah laid on her stomach, her head resting on her freckled arms, glaring at the tv as she continued to seethe.

"He's just so- so… UGGH! Stupid carrot." Leah grunted before reaching over Mai to grab a handful of popcorn from the bowl in Raven's lap. She quickly shoved it all into her mouth, her shrieks muffled by the buttery puffy goodness.

"Wow, great insult." Raven replied sarcastically, not even bothering to glance over at the taller girl. Mai gave a short chuckle as Leah glared darkly at the asian girl doing her nails.

"You know, you and Hikaru are a lot alike." Miyako trails off absentmindedly, sneaking a glance over to the princess. We all were stunned into silence as Leah started choking on her popcorn. My eyes widened before I quickly jumped into action and patted the redhead on the back, helping her catch her breath.

"Thanks," Leah shot me a smile before turning her attention to Miyako.

"No, no freaking way am I like that dumb arrogant carrot. I'm the complete opposite, really! Good to know whose side you're really on, Miyako." Leah said, her eyebrows furrowed in irritation, but of course, I didn't miss the faint tinge of pink that painted her freckled cheeks.

The usually cheerful Miyako pouted playfully before sticking out her tongue, then turned back to her movie. I rolled my eyes at the two, I swear they are both little children in teenage girl bodies.

I turned my attention to Miyako's room. This was the first time any of us ever had the pleasure of going to the first year's house. The other ebony haired girl's home was definitely what you would expect from having a rich family, a very nice brick mansion located in Bunkyō, Japan, with posh and practical details. Miyako's room though, stood out greatly to the rather boring decor of her home, definitely expressed her personality to the extreme.

The blue eyed girl's room was filled to the brim with all sorts of games, from American boardgames to Japanese classics. They laid about, scattered around on shelves and on top of her desk, a few managing to form a quite sizable tower on the floor beside her nightstand.

She had a few posters here and there of ballet shoes and graceful ballerinas in the midst of a performance, cautiously tacked to the her lilac walls. Her own soft pink ballet shoes were placed on top of a white duffle bag with her name sown in purple swirly cursive beside her closed bedroom door.

Miyako also had a number of pictures of her siblings hanging on her walls and placed in frames on her dresser. A polaroid sat directly on her nightstand, on top of a stack of books, the source of her photography obsession. This room practically screamed Miyako, down to the frilly drapes cascading from the windows.

Things were then quiet again, not awkwardly though, just contently. I think it was Miyako's life plan to get us all to become friends. The toned, ivory skinned, girl literally sprinted up to me after my last class of the day and proceeded to squeal about inviting me to a movie night at her place. She didn't even bother to wait for my answer, which in all honesty I probably wouldn't ever turn the cheerful girl down. She had an iron grip on my thin arm and pulled me outside to wait for her limo. She then proceeded to inform me of the other girls that she had also invited, Raven, Mai, and Leah.

We'd already been here for a good hour, and things were far from awful, so I would consider this whole thing a win. I was actually getting pretty used to the other girls, not that I had a problem making friends or anything, they just seems genuine. I was used to being the boss though, so hopefully that won't cause any issues.

I let my thoughts settle as I tuned back into the scene before me. Mai, Miyako, and Leah were laughing loudly at the television screen, some stupid scene in the movie apparently amusing them. Raven scoffed and rolled her eyes before moving a hand through her short black hair, letting the strands accent her rounded face. I was definitely with the punk on this one. This movie was lame as hell. Just as I was about to make a comment, I felt my phone vibrate from the pocket of my long designer knitted cardigan.

I pulled out my phone to reveal a text, sent from an unknown number.

'I trust that Haruhi's secret shall remain a secret?' the text read. Kyoya, should've known he'd check up on me. I'd normally worry about how he got my number, but by this point I was used to it. Kyoya knows everything, no questions asked.

But maybe I could have a little bit of fun with this.

"Well…" I texted back, purposely trailing off. Two seconds later my cell phone rang, playing it's annoying ringtone. A smirk adorned my face as I excused myself into the attached bathroom. The girls barely even registered my leave, absorbed completely in the movie.

"Yes, Kyoya, dear?" Was my reply as I hit answer. His voice, low and irritated, greeted me. "What the hell do you mean by well?" He sounded ready for murder, and I realized, that I was probably not too far off. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror, my icey blue eyes smirking back at me.

"You can calm down Kyo-kyo, I was just messing with you. Now, unless you feel the need to continue this little chat, lord knows why, I have a movie night to get back to." I played it off cool and secretly hoped he wouldn't me like my previous prediction.

"With whom, may I ask?" His normal, cool demeanor was back. And I have to say, I miss him angry. I rose a dark brow, moving my free hand to mess with my extremely long high ponytail.

"Oh, you know, the other transfer students. Mai, Raven, Miyako, and Leah, to be exact." As I said this, I could feel the smirk spreading across his face, and wondered what Glasses was up to. So I asked just that.

"Glasses, what are you up to?" His smirk was literally radiating through the phone, from wherever the hell he was. He was probably in hell, I mean he must live there…

"Well you see, the rest of the host club and I are extremely bored. So maybe we could join you…" I could tell by the way he said it that it wasn't a question. I hung up on the shadow king, placing the phone back in my pocket as I went to join the girls.

"Hey," I started and no one, not even Raven, acknowledged my existence. They were all still absorbed in the movie. Slowly, I crept up behind Miyako and stole the remote. Right as the two main protagonists were about to kiss, I hit power.

"Awwww." Chorused two very annoyed first years. Giving them a mock apologetic smile, I replied to their protests with, "Fine, just thought you might want to know that the hosts were coming over."

"WHAT?" Four voices shouted in perfect unison. Wow, that was almost scary.

"Yes, the hosts are coming over. No, I did not ask. Yes, Leah, Hikaru will be with them. No, you can not do anything about it. Yes, Raven, Honey will be with them, and no you also can not do anything about it. Namely, punch him." I finished answering all their questions they were about to ask and turned to give them my best cold heartless bitch glare.

The overly expensive, waste of money doorbell rang. How the fuck did they get here so early? We all get up and head downstairs, with much reluctance and groaning from Raven and Leah.

When we reach the door we are greeted by a exuberant Tamaki, a bubbly Honey, quiet Mori, a pair of twins with very suspicious smiles, a annoyed looking Haruhi with really baggy clothes on, and last but not least, a smirking Kyoya.

I had the strong urge to slam the door back in place and leave them all outside, but the neighbors might see… us girls all exchanged awkward glances before Miyako let the way back up to her room, surprisingly silent for like the first time in forever.

"So, why are you losers here?" Raven asked, her whole mood darkening. I was with her on that one. Leah looked like she wanted to push Hikaru down the flight of stairs and I'm sure I didn't look much better.

"We were, ya know, around and stuff." Kaoru answered for all of the guys, including Haruhi. Well wasn't this just awkward. We all entered Miyako's room, ladies first of course, the boys trailing behind us.

Tamaki looked like he was about to pass out from excitement from being in Miyako's bedroom. The blonde pushed through everyone, grinning from ear to ear. "So this is what a girl's room looks like."

Raven, Leah, and I all gave him a 'what the hell' look before taking back our previous spots on Miyako's carpet. Mai grabbed her small bottle of nail polish and continued to paint her toes, ignoring everyone.

"Are you stupid or something? Of course this is what a girls room looks like. Do you by any chance have some sort of brain damage?" Raven hissed, her black hair falling somewhat in front of her eyes. Tamaki frowned before going over to a corner of the room and sitting down, much like a child in time out.

After a few moments of silence, Miyako spoke from her spot at the end of her bed. "Umm, is he okay?" The raven haired girl gave a weary look, her blue eyes widening in worry.

Haruhi shrugged, "Yeah, he does that all the time. He'll be alright in a few minutes."

"Hey." Mai whispered to me as the movie continued on. "Is it just me or does Haruhi seem a little girly?" I smirked before whispering the secret in her ear. I don't usually give out secrets like candy, but I think I can trust her.

Mai eyes widened as she accidentally knocked over the bottle of nail polish, onto Miyako's silk comforter.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" Mai said as Miyako rushed over to inspect the damage. She studied it with a critical eye before shrugging. "No biggie, I wanted a new comforter anyways." She smiled at the tall girl, who was still frantically apologizing. This night is going to be fun… *cough* sarcasm *cough*

Kyoya's POV

I look up from the masses of paperwork in my notebook to see Mai constantly apologizing to Miyako, so I stand up and walk over behind Kimiko.

"What happened?" I ask the black haired girl, whom seems to be holding in giggles. She jumps at the sound of my voice and I send her a smirk, albeit tiredly. Today has been way too long.

"M-mai spilled-d a b-bottle of nail polish." She stutters back. What was wrong with her? This definitely wasn't the usual Kimiko who oozed self confidence and authority. The shorter girl quickly looked away from me, her pale cheeks turning pink. Was she embarrassed? I wasn't aware that she actually could feel that emotion.

"Pull yourself together." I said in monotone, a look of faux disinterest claiming my features. Yep, that snapped her out of it.

"Excuse me, Glasses? I'm just fine, thank you. Now move outta my way. I don't have time for the likes of you right now. I have to help my girls." The raven haired girl pushed past me, getting a hold of Miyako's comforter and helping the toned girl pull it off of her bed. Mai continued to apologize, looking at the raven with a guilty expression, which Miyako brushed off with a bright smile.

"Let's take this to the wash, then you can tell you dad you need to go shopping." Kimiko said to Miyako who nodded back, both girls leaving the room with the duvet in tow.

As everyone resettled into their positions, I couldn't help but wonder what she was so embarrassed about. Shaking off the feeling I immersed myself in paperwork, waiting for her to return so I could figure it out. Ugh, I glanced at the clock to see a whole minute had passed. What was taking her so long?

* * *

**Hey Guys!**

**So I hoped you enjoyed! Please, please, please review even if it's hate I truly want to know what you guys think. If you want to PM me about this story, your story, or they color of your hair feel free to do so! I love talking to you guys!**

**I love you all!**

**Ciao,**

**MyKittyChan**


	8. Author's note!

**Hey Guys!**

**sorry this isn't a chapter but I was wondering which pairing POV should I do next?**

**all that's left is MorixMai and KarouxMiyako. PLEASE PICK IN THE COMMENTS BELOW! THANK YOU!**

**I love you all!**

**Ciao,**

**MyKittyChan**


	9. MorixMai

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry it took so long. And the pairing is... MorixMai! (I have no clue as to how I'm going to get a ship name for ****_that_****) Anyways, I really hope you like it , sorry for the shortness, and the next chappie will be MiyakoxKaoru, I hope you guys enjoy! Please, if you have any ideas for this story, or just want to talk to someone who understands who Usa-chan is, feel free to PM me!**

**I love you all!**

**Ciao,**

**MyKittyChan**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran highschool host club, or there already would've been 7 seasons and a animated movie!)**

**Mai POV**

Oh my gosh, this is just my luck. Are you serious right now? I'm pretty sure the world hates me. I can't believe I spilt nail polish on Miyako's bedspread. I'm sure everyone thinks I'm a clutz now. I groaned to myself, pressing my palm against my forehead, my cheeks hot with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry!" I call one last time down the hall, in the general direction of where the ebony haired duo went with my mistake. As I head back into the room, everyone is sitting down and absorbed into a new movie, thankfully less cheesy than before.

I sat down next to the tall boy who I believe was named Mori. Or was it Maurice?

When I plopped down on the soft rug he shifted away from me. Oh, great he probably thinks I'm going to spill some hot chocolate on him, an amazing drink that Raven showed us how to make. I smirked to myself, well if he wants to be like that…

I purposely shifted closer to him, the full mug dangerously close to my thigh. I could see him glance at me then shift over to the drink, out of the corner of his eye, stoic expression on his sharply angled face. This is going to be fun.

I let my knee just brush the light pink cup, feeling his steady gaze on me. After a while, I finally pick up the filled, steamy mug. I purposely make my hands shake, letting little droplets of the substance escape the ceramic jar, falling onto my light blue designer sweatpants.

Mori's nervous gaze shifts from me to the mug rapidly. I blow on the creamy liquid, creating ripples in the hot chocolate. When I finally bring it to my lips, the sweet treat is so amazing that it always makes me forget my teasing. Finished with the prolonged sip, I set the cup back down with ease and send the exceedingly tall third year a smirk. He looked away in what I assumed was shame, but I couldn't tell with his forever stoic expression.

I rest my head on his shoulder, my smirk as wide as ever. "You didn't trust me did you? You thought I was going to spill it." He doesn't answer me, just stares intently at the movie as if it held the secret to the world. My grin spreads wider, if that were possible.

"You know, you should put more faith in me. I am much more graceful than you-" I stop as my knee edges closer and tips over the glass, pouring out the steamy contents all over Mori and my laps, not to mention the pink rug. I jump up in surprise and Mori follows suit. As my eyebrows raise nearly to my hairline, I hear Mori mutter something that sounded like, "You were saying?"

I shoot him a dirty look before apologizing to Miyako, who had just walked in in time to see the other mess I'd created. Yet the foreverly optimistic girl just brushed it off, and removed the rug from the premises in the same manner as before. I frowned at the disaster I'd made. Of course, of all first impressions I could've made, it had to be this one.

**Mori**

I looked at the cup, inches away from her lips. Her unsteady hands attempting to carry the substance to her mouth for a drink. But it looked like she wasn't going to make it without spilling.

Just as I suspected. The steaming substance drenched my lap, causing a small gasp to fall from my lips, as well as the area around us. On reflex, I jumped from my position, towering over the girly rug and Mai, my hands splaying across the front of my pants in an awkward movement.

"You were saying?" I muttered quietly under my breath, shooting her a quick look before she glanced away. I grunted in annoyance and grabbed my bag, heading into the bathroom as Mai made constant apologies to the hostess, whose name I forgot.

The bathroom was, unsurprisingly, pink. Makeup and hair ties cluttered the countertops, and it smelled annoyingly of bubblegum. As I changed into my night clothes, I couldn't help but think of the culprit of the stain. Mai.

She seemed so sweet and gentle when I first met her, but that doesn't seem to be the case. She attempted to make me nervous, smirked, spilled something on me, and flirted. Maybe she wasn't as perfect as I thought she was. Oh, well. At least she doesn't squeal and faint. Anything is better than that.

Just as I open the door to join the others and object smacks straight into my chest.

**Mai POV**

Oh god, breathe Mai, take in a breath. Wait, how do you breathe again? My midnight blue eyes drank in the many defined lines and dips displayed in front of me. Since when was Mori shirtless? Is this even legal? I thrusted my arms out to efficiently push myself away from him, enabling my breathing again although my brain was still bubblegum colored pudding, much like Miyako's walls. I was used to seeing guys with even less clothing on but right now, I was acting like a eight year old who was kissed by her crush. But I don't get crushes… I get boyfriends. And like a snap of two fingers I was back to normal.

I smiled widely up at him, my eyes purposely glinting with an overflowing aura of flirtation and self confidence. I moved a loose wavy strand of dark brown hair behind my ear while I looked up at him through my long eyelashes in a playful manner. I can't even count how many times this has worked on a guy and Mori shouldn't be any different.

The darkhaired male stared down at me, face mostly expressionless besides his steely eyes that were rapidly turning dark. "Do you mind moving?" He asked, his tone impassive. My mouth fell open in surprise, "Wait, what?" I stuttered to myself, looking anywhere but at him. This has never ever happened to me, not even back in elementary school. My body moved on its own accord, side stepping to stand to the left of the sink and out of the doorway. Mori grunted a thanks before slamming the door shut behind him, leaving me to my own devices. Why didn't that work on him? Is there something wrong with me? I felt as if my whole world had slowed to a complete halt, life as I knew it was over. Have I lost my touch? I quickly moved over to the mirror placed on Miyako's wall, standing directly in front of it. I stared deep into the reflecting glass, my reflection was the absolute same as earlier, nothing out of place, nothing visibly different. My dark blue eyes stared back at me, confusion laced and circled in waves in my iris. My chestnut hair still held firm in my signature bun at the crown of my scalp. Nothing had changed, visibly. But something had. I sigh, giving up my searching for something wrong and resign myself to believing that he's gay and knowing he's not.

Yeah, he's definitely gay. Total drag queen. I gave a giggle before exiting the bathroom. Everyone was back in the room, focusing intently on the movie. No one even notices me coming in.

Except him, of course.

I kept myself occupied with comforting thoughts of his gayness as I made my way over to a hot pink bean bag. Miyako shot me a nervous glance, probably worried I'd ruin yet another one of her things, before she turned back to the the big screen.

I made sure to keep my distance from anything that could possibly break, spill, or explode.

Oh, please let me get through this sleepover from hell.


	10. Author's Note- Polyvore

**Hey Guys!**

**I forgot to say last chapter, I made a polyvore account (mykittychan) and posted the girls First day at Ouran outfits! Check it out! I hope you like!**

**I love you all!**

**Ciao,**

**MyKittyChan**


	11. Kaoru & Miyako

**Hey Guys!**

**So this took FOREVER to update, I'm sorry! It started off with writer's block, then my coauthor and I had conflicting schedules and yeah... excuses, excuses, Kitty.**

**Anwho, I've decided that the pairing chapters will not last they shall end with this one. (I got all pairings!)**

**I hope you love it! Please R&R!**

**Ciao,**

**MyKittyChan**

**Miyako's POV**

My gaze shifts over to Mai as she sits down, praying that she doesn't ruin _another_ one of my items.

The boy sitting next to me, I'm pretty sure his name was Kaoru, is sweating heavily as he stares intently at the TV. His orange hair sticks to his forehead and his blue shirt is currently glued to his back. I furrow my brow in confusion. Is he okay? I ask him this question, and he blushes as red as my dads Mercedes and assures me that he is fine. Unconvinced, I sit back against my comforterless bed, twirling one of my dark curls around my thin finger.

The movie is a comedy, which I'm not all that impressed with, for like the first time ever. I stand, gathering everyone's attention.

"Would anyone like anything? Refreshments maybe?" Nearly everyone raises their hands and I stare at them. "You know I can't carry all this by myself…" I give a coaxing smile, my blue eyes shimmering with hope. I waited a whole thirty seconds before Leah gave in.

"Fine, I'll help Mi-chan." Leah says with a begrudging sigh. The redheaded girl takes her time standing up, smoothing out every single crease in her clothes then moved beside me with her arms crossed.

"Yay! Thanks Leah!" I squealed, bouncing up and down, "Anyone else?" Everyone remained silent, trying desperately not to make eye contact with either of us. My smile still remained in place, these party poopers weren't going to get me down.

Leah finally had enough though, giving a little stomp of her foot she exclaimed with her Irish accent thicker than usual. "Okay, someone get up off of your lazy ass and help us get food _NOW_, or so help me god, I will make all of you sincerely regret being born."

Well, that was quite effective. Everyone practically jumped up at once, Mai almost knocking my polaroid off of my dresser. I gasped loudly, my hands flinging out to grab it seconds before the camera could make contact with my floor.

"Why don't you sit down Mai. Seriously, you stay here." I gave her a nervous look before cautiously placing my baby back onto its rightful place on the surface. The asian girl embarrassedly mumbled another apology before moving away from anything breakable.

"Okay, how about you Kaoru? The rest of you guys can stay here." Leah said, flipping her long red hair over her shoulder as she stomped towards the kitchen, leaving no room for questioning. The twin quickly patted after her, expression more than a little frantic.

I paused shortly in the doorway, turning to face my friends. "Make yourselves at home, even you guys." I gave a smile before turning right to head down the hall. I hummed to myself, absentmindedly taking in the family portraits and modern decor around me. I'm actually a little surprised that my siblings haven't been running around, playing games and being loud. Not that I minded their presence, I loved playing games and doing different things with them. But I'll admit, it was a little relaxing to see them MIA, I was originally worried they'd scare my new friends away! I worked so hard to get them all in the same room in the first place!

"Wow, you sure have quite a few pictures here." The orange haired boy, Kaoru, said, slightly nervous. He seemed to be sweating a bit and his cheeks had a permanent tint to them. I guessed he was scared of children.

Giving him a reassuring smile I replied to his real question, "Yes, I have a lot of siblings, but don't worry, they aren't here." He looked a little surprised.

"Actually I love children, so that's fine, but where are they?" He grins back up at the portraits of each. They all have annoyed looks on their faces, not one of my siblings likes to sit still long enough for a portrait. I don't either, I think as I gaze up at my own. I have a very tight dress on that I remembered scratched my arms red, and my expression is somewhere between annoyed and constipated.

"I don't know where they are, and now that I think about it, it seems unlikely that they would all be gone at once. There is four of them, after all." Kaoru gives me a curious looked before motioning for me to continue. "So?" He asked. I managed my best wicked grin. "So you should probably check your sleeping bag for spiders." I walked away with a wild giggle, that image floating around in his mind.

Leah was already in the kitchen by the time I reached said room. Her foot was tapping wildly, signaling just how impatient she was. The feisty Irish girl's temper and impatience just never seemed to cease.

"Oh, so you're _finally_ done talking to loverboy, eh?" Her accent seemed to come out thicker and thicker as we got to know each other more. It was especially prominent when she was angry, which we all had the misfortune of hearing.

My eyebrows crinkled in confusion as my head tilted to the right. "Loverboy? Who?" Leah just smirked and turned away, heading towards the cupboard for glasses. I let the subject drop, along with my confusion.

"So what do you think? Should I get a sippy cup for Mai?" Leah grinned and held up a old sippy cup from when I think I was a child. We laughed as she put it back and got thirteen glasses.

"Thirteen?" I questioned as I poured strawberry soda into each, Leah's pick. "Were you serious about the sippy cup?" She shrugged and set it down, leaving me to find a clear soda for the stumbling third year. When she returned, along with a suitable beverage for Mai. "Why not?" She answered me. "I mean, it would be funny, and prevent spills." The answer seemed logical enough but…

"You don't think it will be mean? She won't get embarrassed or anything?" I couldn't bear the thought of making someone mad at our first sleepover. Everything had to be just right.

"Oh it'll be fine. You stress too much. Friends are _supposed_ to tease each other. That's just what we do. Pranks; Jokes. It's what I live for." The red maned teen threw a simple smile towards me before Kaoru returned, holding chips and popcorn. "Some guy gave these to me." He held up a bag of cheese puffs. "Hikaru and I like these." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Leah scowl at the idea of Kaoru's brother. Then, as if I light had been lit in the previously sullen girl, a smile appeared on her face as she moved around the kitchen lightning fast. "Leah…" I cautioned warily. "What are you going to do?"

"Oh don't worry; it's harmless." She didn't provide details and I didn't ask. I figured I'd find out soon enough.

After we all grabbed the items we headed back to my room. I wondered where everyone was sleeping. We had enough room, but nothing was arranged. Leah's smirk didn't fade. If anything, it grew. This soundly concerned me but I didn't voice my thoughts. Quite frankly, I didn't want to know.

"Stop looking at me as if I'm about to commit murder! It's funny, I promise." Sighing, I rolled my eyes and focused my attention on our other companion.

"Do you have any idea what she's going to do?" I asked him, shooting a glance at the annoyed girl, ignoring her cries of protest.

Kaoru shrugged. "You're guess is as good as mine. But, to be honest, I'm concerned for my brother's well being." He leaned past me to shoot a warning glance at the redhead, whose temper was going to get the best of her if we didn't stop the questioning.

"For the last time, as much as I would like to, I'm not gonna hurt the little carrot!" Her accent was thick and held a strange tone, something that I might use when I'm winning in a game.

I gave a final shrug of my shoulders, causing my long ringlets of black hair to fall onto my back

"Okey dokie, just don't make a mess!" I quickly skipped out of the kitchen with the snacks in tow, back to my room, with Kaoru following right along behind me.

"Yay, you're back! Did you get cake by any chance?" Honey immediately swooped in on us when we walked through the threshold, a hopeful smile on the smaller blonde's face. I gave a grin in response, holding out a white plate with a single piece of strawberry cake to the boy.

"Strawberry! My favorite! How'd you know?" He squealed as he snatched it up out of my hands and made his way back to Mori on the floor, not hesitating to stuff his face with the pink and creamy baked good.

I giggled, making my way around the room and handing everyone a cup of soda, then plopped onto the middle of my bed to lay on my stomach.

"Did you guys manage to kill Leah or something? Where is she?" Kimiko asked with a raised eyebrow, her sharp icy blue eyes glinting in amusement as she looked between Kaoru and I.

I opened my mouth to deny her accusations before a familiar irish accident spoke up, "Nah, I'm right here. I had a hard time opening the cheese puffs and had no clue where the bowls were." The redhead smirked as she strolled into my bedroom and moved to sit in a comfy fluffy chair to the right of my bed. Hikaru glanced up with a scowl, grabbing the plastic bowl from its spot in Leah's lap.

"Took you long enough." He mumbled, averting his attention back to the screen. I noticed that Leah wouldn't look away even for a second from the bowl, she kept her eyes narrowed and alert. Now I'm a little suspicious. No one better die in my room tonight or I'm going to be very upset.

Kaoru, sitting next to his twin, suddenly reached across and placed his hands into the orange content of the bowl, scooping up a handful to put into his mouth. Though, it didn't quite make it, for Leah smacking his hand, causing the weird shaped orange pieces to fall to the carpet.

"What the-" Kaoru started, Leah's pale hand flying across his mouth to silence him. She shot him a mischievous grin, then leaned back into her chair with her eyes trained blankly on the television screen. Kaoru, still stunned, remained silent, he stared down at the carpet with a look of confusion. Hikaru, who hadn't witnessed any of this, turned to his twin, looking down at the mess on the carpet with furrowed brows.

"Uhh, Kaoru? You realize you just made a huge mess, right? You okay?" He asked, a slight tone of concern in his voice as he tried to look Kaoru in the face.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good. Just a little clumsy today is all." Kaoru sent him a wavering smile in reassurance before quickly looking away. Hikaru shrugged at the odd behavior before reaching into the bowl to pop a piece of the orange snack into his mouth. As he chewed down, his face took a look of confusion before being quickly replaced by anger.

"Strawberry! Did you, what uh… ugh!" His lack of words reminded me of Leah earlier today as she complained about the boy and a giggle escaped my lips. Now all eyes were on him.

"Yes, carrot? Is something wrong?" Leah mimed wide eyed innocence, only making Hikaru angrier. "Yes! These aren't cheese puffs! They're carrots! Ugh!" He quickly pushed the bowl across the floor, away from himself and the other girl.

She laughed and reached over to pat his head demeaningly. "Now, now, carrot, I think you're getting a little worked up. Remember, you're a carrot, not a tomato."

To everyone's surprise, the twin immediately stood up and faced the redheaded girl with a dark glare. His golden eyes held no hint of amusement whatsoever. His light pink lips were pulled into a straight line, his whole demeanor practically screaming pissed. Leah gulped, looking extremely small compared to the other towering teen in my oversized purple fuzzy chair. The whole room was silent, save for the movie that was still playing in the background, watching the whole scene with mixed expressions.

Hikaru was first to break the staredown as he walked over to the shunned bowl and held it in his hands. He looked down at the contents, seeming to ponder something, probably the meaning of life.

"Hikaru?" Leah asked shakily, breaking the unnerving silence. She nervously played with the rings on her fingers, biting her lip as she glanced up from beneath her long fiery eyelashes to the other teen. That seemed to do it for the boy.

He stepped forwards, face softened now, glare not as harsh as before as he made eye contact with her. All looked well and forgiven.

Before the bowl of carrots was dumped on to Leah's head.

Her reaction was delayed by the shock that was clearly present in her face. Hikaru smirked down at her, shooting a quick peace sign before marching right out of the room.

**Kaoru POV**

I don't think anyone except me expected that to happen. I saw Leah relax at my brother's softened expression, to anyone that knew him was clearly fake. He definitely used that to his advantage, the element of surprise coming in quite handy.

"Carrot! How dare you! Get back here right this instant! You little bugger!" Her frustration was palpable as she stood up, bits of carrots falling out of her bright hair, her accent the thickest I've ever heard it.

She muttered what I assumed were curse words in her native tongue, her green eyes narrowed, before slipping out of the room to murder my brother, no doubt.

Everyone in the room was silent. "Did that really just happen?" The girl who seemed to be ruining everything finally asked, her lips pulled into a concerned frown.

"Yeah, yeah it did." I replied, before standing up to chase down my brother. Miyako stood with me.

I shot her a confused glance. "Are you coming with?" She nodded and a small burst of happiness shot through me. Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I walked out of the room. Sure she was cute, and I was definitely crushing on her, but Hikaru came first, always.

"Hikaru!" I called out my brother's name in vain. The house is massive, mirroring mine, and completely and utterly confusing. There seem to be hallway after hallway and I can't help but think this is what Haruhi must've felt like when her commoner feet first stepped into Ouran. I found my gaze shifting to the shorter girl to my left. Miyako's crystal blue doe eyes were glazed in worry as she called out Hikaru's name.

"Do you have any clue as to where he might be?" I asked her, a hint of worry in my voice. I'm rarely without my twin, and the effect of him gone is shocking. It's almost like I'm collapsing without him there to support me. Even when we were younger, I'd always get emotional without him by my side. He was a part of me. Attached. Two halves of a whole. Whatever you'd like to call it, we were together. And I knew this Irish girl was going to be trouble, especially for Hikaru.

"Hmm.. When I'm upset I go into my personal dance studio on the floor below us. Does Hikaru dance?" Miyako looked up at me innocently, her pink lips in a pout. My eyebrows drew in confusion at the ridiculous question.

"Uhh, I don't think so."

"Oh." That disappointment was obvious in her tone, much mirroring a child. The raven haired girl then skipped forwards, down the hall, to a large wooden framed door.

"But he likes games and pranks!" I call after her. She stops dead in her tracks. "Where'd you'd think he be?"

Her eyes are wide open and she looks around nervously. "P-pranks?" Her breathing hitches and I can almost hear a curse slip out of the girl's mouth. Before I can process her reaction, a mix a young voices shout, "Water fight!"

Several young children, all having some similar trait to Miyako, step out from behind doors, closets, corners, etc. It's overwhelming, and in the process I spot Hikaru, carrying a Super Soaker that I'm positive we own.

"Hikaru!" He stops and suddenly looks at me, before grinning and coming over to loop and arm over my shoulders. A large smile takes place on my face, and we watch the children soak a squealing, albeit happily, Miyako. She seems to be trying to admonish them while having the time of her life.

By the time the water runs out everyone is on the wet carpeting laughing until they can't breath. Suddenly Miyako's bedroom door flies open and Kimiko's head pops out, her eyes narrowed in what looks to be suspicion.

"What are you all doing out here? We thought that maybe you'd got lost, or other things…" A smirk pulls across her face, her eyes darting between Miyako and I in that certain '_I'mprettysureyouweremakingout'_ way. How is it even possible to make that face? A dark blush crawls from the back of my neck, all the way to my cheeks. I turn to look at Miyako, just to see a confused frown "What other things could happen? Like we got hurt or something?"

We all stand up, assuring her that it was nothing, like accidentally saying a dirty joke around a young child. The raven haired teen shrugs, satisfied with our answers, before making her way back to where Kimiko is standing. The taller girl tugs on Miyako's wrist, pulling her back into the room as she makes a fuss over her wet outfit, leaving Hikaru and I alone with the kids.

"Who are you guys, anyways?" I ask the little people of the hallway. They smile and say in unison that honestly terrifies me, "We're Miyako's siblings." Then, they literally all at once walk away, disappearing down the hall.

"What the hell?" Hikaru gasps, dumbstruck, as he stares at the spot where the kids once stood.

I shake my head then turn to him, "Where were you anyways?" My eyes search my mirror image's face for any signs of some sort of emotion. He just glares off at a picture hanging on the wall behind me, one hand shoved in his hoodie pocket and the other still grasping his water gun.

"Let's leave, this place is stupid anyways." He mumbles as he kicks the damp carpet. He walks off, motioning for me to join him. I'm a little torn, should I go with my twin or stay with the others? We're going to miss out on a good time if we leave… My loyalties lie with my twin though, if he isn't happy then neither am I.

Hikaru ignores me, not even bothering to look back to see if I'm coming. Well, I guess I better go too. I pull my phone out of my shorts pocket and open up my messages, clicking on Kyoya, sending him a quick text. I could feel my mood quickly changing, Hikaru's was influencing mine greatly.

"Kaoru?" Miyako's head pop out of her room just as I'm leaving. "Where are you going?" I mirror my brother's icy chill. "Home." I tell her in disinterest, turning to face away from her. I've done this so many times that I don't even have to think, it just comes naturally, almost like acting. The words roll off my tongue with ease.

"This is boring."

**Miyako POV**

I stood there, my face hopefully not mirroring my hurt, but my doe eyes were always deceiving my feelings. His words bounce around in my skull until I have a migraine.

"_This is boring" _

Am I boring? I mulled this over in my mind until Kimiko sticks her head out of my bedroom door.

"We were looking for you- hey are you okay?" I said nothing in response, just collapsing into a river of tears.

**Hey Guys!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Question: Who is your favorite pairing? (I'm not supposed to be bias, but mine is Carrot and Strawberry!)**

**Ciao,**

**MyKittyChan**


	12. WARNIGN HIATUS Nanowrimo

**Hey Guys!**

**Soooooo sorry this isn't a chapter. Actually, I'm going into hibernation. Or hiatus. Or whatever.**

**Okay, so there's a reason. I'm not bored with fanfic. Trust me. I'll get back to you.**

**The reason is Nanowrimo. (Takes forever until you can remember that)**

**Nanowrimo is a writing program for writers of all kinds. Poets, short stories, novelists, journalists, etc. Did you know that November is national writing month? Well, it is, and for that Nanowrimo is created. The goal is to reach 50,000 words by November 30th.**

**Think it's too hard? Not really. Actually, most of my chapters are about 3,000 words. I can write those in a day, so there is no excuse not to do so as well.**

**I STRONGLY encourage you to do this with me! I will be writing a novel, and submitting it! I hope it gets published, but it probably won't. :( There are a lot of great writers out there.**

**Anyways, if you decide to do this with me (Fingers crossed!), then please review down below if you are! **

**Last note, I will be on hiatus until December.**

**Ciao,**

**MyKittyChan**


End file.
